What am I, a Trouble Magnet?
by Whispered Dreams15
Summary: Kag meets shippo Kag saves Shippo Kags life changes forever when she meets hi "Guardian"(AU)
1. And so he shall be saved

What am I, a trouble magnet?

Discalimer: I'll own inuyasha when pigs fly and Miroku proclaims that he is gay, got it? Good. Please R&R.  
  
Flames will be hurled at Kikyo.This is dedicated to my fellow psycho friend, Sarah. SHE LOVES  
  
SESSHY-CHAN!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prolouge  
  
Kagome Higurashi, 17 years old, is alone. Her family is dead and she is too busy for friends. Her  
  
scheduale cosisted of school, 8 a.m.-3 p.m. then dashed to her run-down apartment, changed and dashed to  
  
work, 4 p.m.-2 a.m. She must support herself, pay for food, clothes, school, books, apartment, and such. She gets  
  
one day off work a month. On one of these days with no school the next, and didn't work till afternoon, she went  
  
for a walk. She didn't live in a very safe neighborhood, but refused to be afraid, plus it was the only place she  
  
could afford to live. She just carries extra pepper spray with her. She has led an uneventful life..... until now that  
  
is. Her life was about to be turned upside down.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CH.1  
  
'Of course it would rain on the one day i'm off. Well you know what, i'm still walking. Even if i have no where  
  
to go.' thought Kagome as she walked the abandon streets of Tokyo in the rain. She was thinking of all the bad in  
  
her life and how she was gonna fix it. There was a loud russle in an alley and some shouts. "Help me, somebody  
  
HELP!!" a high pitched childs voice screamed. "Shut up, brat. a masculine voice replyed followed by a thump and  
  
painful yelp. Kagome ran to that alley, readying her pepper spray. There she saw a kid about 4 or 5 years old with  
  
sandy hair in a pony tail wearing a green leaf shirt with a tan vest and blue shorts, looking pretty roughed up. There  
  
were two 20-something guys beating on him. One was short, fat, bald, and taodish, while the other was tall, lean, with  
  
long black hair, and probavly had an all-female fan club. Kagome was not one of them, and had the strong urge to  
  
protect the kid, though she was unsure why. "Pick on some one your own size, bastards." she shouted as she ran  
  
between them grabbed the kid and ran off. They were too surprised to do anything and didn't realize what happen  
  
till she was a block and a half away.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later at the park, when she was sure they had lost them, and it stopped raining, she stopped and placed the  
  
kid on a bench in the park. "You okay?" she asked "No broken bones or nothing, right?" "Thanks to you. I'd be  
  
dead by now if you hadn't saved me! By the way, my name is Shippo." he blurted in an almost incoherent sentence.  
  
"I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you Shippo, though i wish it were under better circumstances." She shook his hands.  
  
"So...um...where are your parents?" she asked as she sat down near him. "The men sniff in the alleysniff  
  
they...they...killed them" as he suddenly burst in to tears. She hugged him and comforted him till he  
  
calmed down a bit. "We'll go to the police and they'll lock up those bad men, forever okay?" she said "i  
  
promise." Shippo nodded his head yes and cheered up. "What are we waiting for? Let's go" he said and they

walked off.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are these the guys?" the officer asked as he showed them an artist sketch. "Yea, thats them." Kagome  
  
and Shippo said at the same time. They looked at eachother for a moment, then burst into a giggle fit. The officer  
  
coughed loudly and they stopped with guilty looks. "Okay then, we'll find Shippo's legal guardian, and you can go  
  
now Ms. Higurashi." the officer said to them then turned to his computer to find some files. Kagome continued  
  
chatting with Shippo, so she didn't relize when the officer called Shippo's guardian nor what they said. "Mr.  
  
Masaharu. We have records that say you're Mr.&Mrs. Kitsune's legal gurdian choicemummble on other side.  
  
Yes, well, they were murdered earlier this evening and we need you to pick up Shippo, who is being placed in your  
  
care. Please pick him up soon.mummbles A half hour is fine, see you then.mumbles and a click" he hung up  
  
and turned to Kagome and Shippo. "You can go now, Ms. Higurashi. Shippo's guardian will be here in 30 min. So  
  
say your goodbyes and leave." the officer stated and turned back to shuffling papers. All the while they chatted  
  
away. "So what is your guardian like, Shippo?" asked Kagome. "i don't remember him well only that he has long,  
  
white hair and his name is Inu yasha. That's it." Shippo stated. "White hair, huh? How Old is he?" she asked.  
  
"About 20 now, I think." he replyed. "How can he have white hair at 20?" she inquired. "It's more of a silver-ish  
  
color and it runs in his family. Every boy has silver hair, thats how you know he is a Masaharu." shippo said as if it  
  
were the most obvious thing in the world. "Right. Okay." she said. Then the station doors burst open. In them stood  
  
a very angry guy wearing black boot with silver chains, tight black jeans, a red muscle shirt, with long silver-white  
  
hair down to his waist. His amber eyes searched the station as his scowl spread across his handsome face.  
  
"Where's the brat?" was all he said, as he glared at the officers hard enough to make them step back.


	2. where ears bleed from all the yelling

What am I, a Trouble Magnet?

Disclaimer: I'll own Inu yasha when cats bark, dogs meow, and Sesshomaru cuts his hair. Got it? Good. Please  
  
R&R. Flames will be hurled at Kikyo.This is dedicated to all my fans. YOUR THE BEST!! Oh and i have 2  
  
great Inu yasha song fic ideas but I'm to lazy to write them. If you want them let me know and I'll give them to you.  
  
now i have an amv idea if u would like on as well, but only if i can DL it  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where the hell is he?" he said to a stunned police officer, who meekly pointed at Shippo "He's over  
  
there." Shippo who was currently hiding behind Kagome's leg peeked out with wide, fearful eyes. "Oi, brat get over  
  
here. We're leaving." he more or less shouted at Shippo, who burst into tears. "You don't have to be such a jerk, ya  
  
know. He is just a little kid." Kagome said as she tried to quiet Shippo. "And who the hell are you, bitch?"he asked.  
  
She started to retort "I'm Kago...." but was cut off by Shippo. "She saved my life, and her name is Kagome, and  
  
she is really nice, and sweet, and.." He was then cut off by Inu yasha who said "So your the one to blame for  
  
sticking me with him. You should have stayed out of it." "No. The assholes who killed Shippos parents are to  
  
blame, you baka. Not me. All I did was protect someone." She retorted. "Yea, whatever. Let's go brat, now!" said  
  
Inu yasha as he headed for the door. "No. I wanna stay with Kagome." whined Shippo as he hugged Kagome's  
  
neck tighter. "Fine, stay with her. What do I care?" "Excuse me, Mr. Masaharu, but Shippo has to go with you."  
  
piped up a police officer. "No, I wanna stay with Kagome. You have a big house, right. She can stay with us.  
  
Please." whined Shippo even louder than before. "NO!" shouted Inu yasha. "At least give her a ride home. She  
  
might be attacked if you don't. Do you want that on your concionce?" inquired Shippo. "Grrrr...fine. You want a ride  
  
home?" he growled. "Yes, please." With that they got into his red jaguar. "Where do you live?" he asked. "At 712  
  
Shint st." she said and heavily sighed. 'I'm glad to be going home. Todays excitement has just been too much. I will  
  
miss Shippo though.' she thought solemly. They pulled up in front of a rundown apartment building with broken  
  
windows, holes in the roof, door barely still in the frame, and chipped paint. "You live here?" Shippo and Inu yasha  
  
asked at the same time. "Yeah, home sweet home, right?" she replied sarcasticallly. As she opened her door to get  
  
out, it locked her inside. "You sure as hell are not staying here. I don't want your death on my hands." and with  
  
that, Inu yasha sped off to his house with Kagome and Shippo in tow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
i kno it suxs but plz reveiw n e ways, thanx L-N(Eel)


	3. home sweet home, maybe

What am I, a Trouble Magnet?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-chan, but how I wish I did. Starry eyed. Well any way I don't so don't sue. Please R&R, flames

hurled at Kikyo. To all anime lovers, ANIME ROX!!!  
  
BTW HIM rox as does LP and Sensei Lusk-san is the **coolest **teacher ever(the mother hubber )  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Wow. This guy doesn't havce a house, he has a mansion.' thought Kagome as she stood in awe of his four  
  
story, plus basement and attic, house with 36 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room,  
  
and a game room. A pool and gardens stood in back. "It's....huge." said Kagome, causing Inu yasha to smirk.  
  
"Wow...can I go play in the games room, or maybe the pool? Oh ,hey which room is mine? Can I have the  
  
largest room? Do you have servants? How many? This is gonna be so cool, maybe I'll be mmphph..." Shippo  
  
started to say but was cut off when Inu yasha covered his mouth with his hands. "Shut up brat, or I'll make you  
  
live in the basement." Growled Inu yasha. "You wouldn't be that cruel, would you, Inu yahsa?" asked Kagome  
  
with concern for Shippo's well being apparent on her face. "'Long as he doesn't bug me, then no." replied Inu  
  
yasha. 'Why does she care about the brat, it's not like he's her kid.' Inu yasha mused over the answer while  
  
leading his two companions inside. "I'm hungry." complained Shippo "Can we eat once we get inside?" "Sure,  
  
Shippo, we can eat. Right, Inu yasha?" Kagome said as she picked up Shippo. "Feh, whatever. You just gotta  
  
make it yourself, it's the cook's day off." replied Inu yasha. As they walked in to the kitchen, Inu yasha went to  
  
the cuboards and pulled out three packets of ramen. "Here, make these." he said as he handed them to Kagome.  
  
"Okay. Shippo, why don't you go watch T.V. in the living room" Kagome said as she started to dig around in  
  
the wooden cunoards for a pot. "Okay Kagome." Shippo said as he bounced off to the living room with a grupy  
  
Inu yasha behind him. Once there they sat on the leather couch and Inu yasha turned on the T.V. with the  
  
remote. On popped a show with a kid who just got hit by a car and was flaoting around with a perky blue-  
  
haired chick. "Oh I love this show leave it here." squeeled Shippo. Inu yasha deceided that nothing else would  
  
be on any way and left it there. So the two sat there, completely absorbed by the show. Kagome was just  
  
finishing adding the seasoning to the noodles, and headed to the living room with a tray with three bowls on it.  
  
"Foods ready." she said as she set the tray down on a table. Both boys grabbed a bowl and started munching  
  
down the food. Kagome just sighed and shook her head. 'Boys will be boys, no matter what age.' with this  
  
thought she grabbed her own bowl and settled nest to Shippo, opposite side of the couch as Inu yasha, and  
  
watched the show. 'Wow, it's only 3:48. I Thought it would be later. Whatever.' Though kagome as she set down  
  
her bowl an started to nod off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'll prolly never update again damn plot bunnies got eaten by my dog(damn Coco) Haitus till further notice love ya and reveiw plz and thanx


End file.
